Don't Judge A Book (or movie) By It's Cover
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: Summary: Sakura drags Syaoran to a movie about talking unicorns. Syaoran, of course, is not convinced this movie going experience will end well. But he may be surprised. Just a short drabble.


_**Just a short little drabble.**_

 _ **Just cause.**_

 _ **Summary: Sakura drags Syaoran to a movie about talking unicorns. Syaoran, of course, is not convinced this movie going experience will end well. But he may be surprised.**_

 **Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

"Believe me, Syaoran-kun, you _will_ like this movie." Sakura said, half pleadingly. "I know it!" It was obvious she was afraid her boyfriend was going to get out of line, (which, Syaoran couldn't help but be bewildered about, was a long line) even though he'd promised he'd stay and watch the movie.

"How can I like a sequel to a movie I haven't even seen?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest as he looked around the movie theater. He saw a poster on a nearby wall, advertising the very movie they had come to see.

Paradise Falls 2.

It's release date was under that, that very day, which explained the long line. Still, Syaoran couldn't believe how many had come to see it. Not just children and the parents who couldn't just leave them there, because they weren't yet old enough. People their age, even older, even some senior citizens without any grandchildren in sight.

"Well, I told you you should watch the first one! It's not my fault you wouldn't."

"It's bad enough that I have to see one movie about talking unicorns. But two?" The brunette boy shuddered, as if the thought wasn't just terrible, but down right horrifying, but Sakura caught him smiling and knew that he was just teasing. She gave him a light shove, knocking him out of line. Syaoran stumbled, but managed to regain his balance before falling or crashing into anyone.

When he regained himself, Sakura was holding out her hand, which he took, but not without blushing first. She blushed back, as if it was some signal they were using to communicate. Anyone watching the blushing pair would have thought they were one their first date, not that they'd been together for over three years now. But neither of them could help it. It wasn't an awkward blush, like they'd never gotten used to being together. It was just that no matter how much time passed, but of them were just still so happy and in love that they couldn't contain themselves.

"So, what crucial pieces of information do I need to know if I'm going to understand this sequel?" asked Syaoran, as they moved up in the line.

"I told you the basic premise, right? All you really need to keep in mind is that Waffle and Pebble got married at the end of the first movie."

"Waffle and Pebble." he repeated. Waffle and Pebble."

"Yeah. After Pebble almost died in the battle of Raindrop Island, Waffle decided they couldn't take the chance of waiting any longer."

"The battle of Raindrop Island? Is this some kind of war movie?"

Sakura laughed at his expression, and shrugged. "It's a mix of genres. You'll like it."

Finally, it was their turn for the tickets, and they went to their theater, finding some seats, and, after dividing their snacks between them, settled in for the ride.

*(*)

An hour and a half later, the two walked out of the theater, still holding hands. Sakura was wiping tears out of her eyes, and Syaoran was staring ahead with a stunned expression, unbelieving of what had just transpired.

"I...I can't believe it." he said slowly, like horror was slowly gripping him. "How could they end it on that cliff hanger like that!? They're going to make us wait to see if Marble turns good again?"

Sakura nodded emphatically, stunned herself. "I'm sure he'll come back to the others." she said. "There's no way he'll stay bad. Especially not with Marky still on the side of good."

"Yeah. Well. He better." sighed Syaoran, and Sakura giggled, leaning on his shoulder as they walked.

"I'm so glad you liked it, Syaoran-kun." she said, and he smiled down at her. Momentarily, he was transfized by her beauty, the same way he always was, but managed to pull himself out of it quickly enough.

"I'm glad you brought me to see it."

Suddenly, behind them, spilling out of the theater with all the other movie goers came a pair of familiar voices.

"That was so sad, wasn't it Touya?"

"Pretty sad, I guess."

"Guess?" What was without a doubt Yukito's voice repeated. "You were so angry when Marble betrayed the Cloud Fighters! You almost spilled our drink."

"Hm. That was just because I thought there was a bug on me."

"Nuh-uh. You liked the movie. Admit it. Admit it!"

"It was alright."

The voices stopped then, as Sakura and Syaoran came face to face with Touya and Yukito. Yukito, of course, was unphased, and simply smiled, waved, and came running over. Touya, of course, looked a little more embarrassed.

"Were you guys in there too?" Yukito asked, and Sakura nodded. The two of them launched into a detailed review of the movie, and meanwhile, Syaoran and Touya tried not to look at each other. Neither could admit that, despite being dragged against their will, they'd both indeed enjoyed the movie. Not to each other's faces, at least.

"When is the third one coming out?" Sakura pondered, and Yukito shrugged.

"Hopefully quite soon."

The two of them went ahead, and, silently agreeing with Yukito, their boyfriends followed.


End file.
